meleeslasherfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordhau Discord
__TOC__ Direct link to the Mordhau discord overrated discord NewYariMeta The Mordhau discord is easily the most overrated discord in the last decade. Posts are horrible. Really not much feedback about it, it's super toxic and repetetive. The comment system is clunky and unresponsive, and it is not hard in a way that the discord actually has intelligent bots or requires planning in any way. What makes it "hard" is again, the clunky discourse. All alpha testers are pretty much the same, you just meme arround until they are in their "vulnurable" phase, and then insult the shit out of them until they start posting again. Repeat that for some minutes and you've got all your arguments in a nutshell. Normal users are really just boring trash that are just there for the sake of being there. They serve no purpose other than keeping the player busy between the leaks. Infact, all Mordhau discords are exactly the same. Merely a reskin of one another, with somewhat updated channels. They play the same otherwise. The whole franchise really is targetet towards children that heard stories about "hard discords" from their older siblings / parents. They want to be part of that aswell but fail to realize that discords back then weren't hard in a frustrating way, but in a challenging one. ---- There's a difference Unknown There is a difference between a statement you disagree with and a statement that expresses hate through its violent history, and creates an unwelcoming place for certain people. There's a difference between a group of people chanting "yay communism" vs "yay white power". One of these is a very possible life threatening situation for certain people. A black person joining the Official Mordhau discord and finding a bunch of dudes saying "lol dumb n*ggers" is very likely going to leave, not because he disagrees with the people there, but because they are expressing hate against them through a term that carries a significant history of hate and violence. ---- broken shit game Unknown i want to play mordhau talk in discord all night about how my dad works for Nintendo and he says we watch the devblog together but you just seem so uninterested in another broken shit game like chiv i can donate 40-60 dollars and still get it finishing it and it fucking kills me and i cant take it anymore i want to leave this discord but i care too much about the devblog so please i'm begging you to either finish it or just ignore me and NEVER contact me again it hurts so much this game (mordhau) is gonna have dragging or feints... Wow. so i guess you want another broken shit game like chiv? ok... thats fine, because im not going to buy it ---- UK scene is terrible Unknown Lets just put this to rest, the uk scene is fucking terrible. there is LITERALLY NOTHING TO GAIN from talking to people from the UK. They're all fucking terrible at mordhau, they're literally never gonna go anywhere, the UK scene is fucking trash, the events are garbage, there is NO REASON for me to play this UK inhouse league. So I am just going to leave the discord, never play that fucking shit again, and continue on with my life. ---- I have been cryihng Lord Odin i have been cryihng so fucking hard for hte past 8 hours i shaved my fucking eyebrow off im so fucking stupid god why am i so stupid im so sorry for wasting you guys time with my stupid stupid crying but i am so fucign sorry i can hardlyl enen fucjing type im shaking as i type this from crying so hard i hate myself so god damn much i broke all teh glasses and plates in the house and my dad punched me in the head and im such a fucking idiot ---- I'm having a stroke Unknown The fuck is with the repeating of peoples messages? I feel like I'm having a stroke ---- give up on copy/pastas Unknown Imagine if we gave up copy/pastas, random meme pics, and pretty much all the other cancerous bullshit plaguing this discord and actually had proper discussions about the implementation of new and interesting gameplay mechanics. We could actually learn something from each other. We could talk about things like horse combat, archery, swing manipulation, feinting and chambering, developing new meta, and perhaps frontline. Instead we get an endless scrolling of low effort memes and unoriginal copy pastas that don't even make sense half of the time. ---- Core mechanics Velindian#5469 to remove the wonkyness of animations without effecting the core gameplay (outside of animation deception), you'd have to retain the ability to change timing and direction of attacks without the ability to manipulate swings. Which with the current system is impossible. You could do it by having a startup animation that was holdable/feintable/morphable a few ms before the end of the startup animation, locking you into the swing angle and direction during the release (while still being able to look around for follow-up swings and other reactions), removing all turncaps since swing manipulation wouldn't exist, adding a stepping animation that occurs during the new release animation that is based on movement direction for clarity, and lowering release times considerably so strikes and thrusts weapons don't move slow slow they can be outpaced by strafing when they are locked in a direction/angle. i.e. a swing with 500ms startup would function as follows. You'd be able to hold it for 300ms at the 450ms point in the animation, once committed you have 50ms left in the startup where it can't be feinted or morphed (to compensate for latency), and the swing itself lasts around 200ms to 300ms. What you end up with is a system where you can't truly react to a timing mixup between a delayed and non-delayed attack, but you can still react to a swing that hits at the end of the release. So same effect except without having to turn your sword into a floating deathstick visually for accels and deccels. ---- instead of dragging and accelerating you'd just flick look in a direction before the last portion of the startup animation and since the swing speed would be increased overall you couldn't just position yourself to where you could walk away from attacks commited to. it would lock you into a swing target (i.e. center of swing location) after you release the attack button during the very last bit of the startup, but you'd still be able to look around during the swing. You'd just be unable to adjust the flight of the weapon during the damaging part of the animation. The small window in startup after the part you can delay by holding would allow for the animation to not snap to hard to read. currently you can't react to drag/accel mixup itself, you have have to read the direction they are facing and the attack ~150ms before the hitbox is active in order to do so. Assuming they don't turn into/away from that direction within the ~150ms, which is then countered by positioning. Problem now is that the wonky animations make it so the time it takes to react (and by extension reposition based on that reaction) is shorter. With proper animation manipulation you can make some actions indistinctive enough to where it becomes a gamble. If you don't currently manipulate the animations as such to make them take longer to read, everything can be reacted to. By having the system I described you'd retain the gambling neccesary to force aggressive and risky play, without both players needing to move like spazoids. but the game would be a different game entirely You'd have to anticipate or fully predict an action in order to garuntee responding to it correctly. The wonky animations allow for deception which extends the time it takes to differentiate different actions from one another. Allowing you to make your opponent have to gamble despite the fact the numbers allow for enough time to react. In short if you don't manipulate your animations, everything is reactable. So the highest level of competetive play will always look wonky with the current system, otherwise everything could be reacted to (which always makes for an overly passive dominant strategy in a fighting game). the system i described retains the mixup potential and forces risk taking without both players having to make their actions look wonkier to do so. but then it becomes a completely different gam, so they won't do that most likely. i just wanted to answer your question on how it'd be possible pretty much every fighting game that's successful has some form of truly unreactable mixups that you have to predict or anticipate to counter. otherwise everything would be reacted to and you'd end up with something like Dark Souls 3 PvP on LAN, where the best way to play is to just react to everything. Making top level fights staredowns where the first player to do anything is at a disadvantage instantly. also, as a distinction. I consider anticipating knowing what they are going to do and not when they are going to do it, or when they are going to do something and not what they are going to do. Whilst reaction is knowing neither of these factors, and prediction is knowing both. reaction having slower reaction time than anticipation since you have to see enough of the action's startup in order to differentiate it from another action. one example of anticipation vs. reaction being initiating a counter strategy to the fact someone started moving, and first seeing whether or not the initial movement is leading into one action or another before deciding the counter. which depending on how different the animations are in a game can make the difference in reaction time and anticipation greater based on how similar the animations are. when you have a game like this where you can make some animations look close to others, it takes longer to distinguish one from another, so truly reacting isn't possible when done correctly. however you can anticipate or predict to counter mixups with animation manipulation you can react, but only at certain positioning where you also lose the ability to force a gamble. the current system makes it so the only truly reactable weapons to counter are ones with really low turncaps. which is why battle axe's alt grip is so good in duels. theoretically the quarterstaff is the best weapon in the game for duels since you can turn so fast. you just have to outplay your opponent twice as much due to the low damage and stamina reduction. so it's still balanced i think that there should always be a limited resource tied to a way of reacting a circumventing a gamble. So that eventually you are forced to take action otherwise you get punished greatly (like stamina). One example being if you could block everything on reaction in a fighting game, but it decreased your stamina/did chip damage. Leading to an eventual guarbreak or loss of health if you reacted to everything. and risky choices like parrying should completely negate stamina damage and chip damage and giv ea little positional/frame advantage. so that way you'd have to balance out taking risks and playing safely parrying has a timing element that is prone to accel/deccel mixups, which makes it possible to gamble with. chambering is basically preventing feint accels and counter hitting a little quicker in exchange for being morphable and costing more stamina. Both still have hard counters that get around them, so doing them can be a risky. However In certain positioning everything becomes reactable though. Since this game doesn't have any grapples or guard breaks it's fine it doesn't have an omnipresent block equivalent. Instead making spacing the way to counter most would be gambles at closer distances. Using a shield removes the timing and drag/deccel mixups from being gambles, but it introduces a gamble in the form of kicks. Which is like grabs in other fighting games. functioning like grabs in how you counter and use them that is. but everything is reactable without animation manipulation regardless of position which is why in order to compete at the highest level you have to use deception in some way. otherwise it'd be a stalemate where neither side can force a risky choice from the other to make an oppening in order to introduce deception and gambles without skilled players using wonky animation, you'd have to completely change the way attacking works. of course the fighting isn't 100% gambles all the time ---- Am i uneducated? Volhund#2610 am i uneducated? i'm not basing my knowledge strictly within the premise of two very similar video games lol i do game development as a hobby and have friends who have degrees in game development and i've been playing games of EVERY genre my whole life. just because these particular games play this way doesn't mean there aren't better ways of going about stuff, just saying. it's naiive to discredit things just because it doesn't fit into the complacent mindset you find yourself in ----